gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Deuses Antigos da Floresta
Os '''Deuses Antigos da Floresta' (do inglês, Old Gods of the Forest) são uma religião politeísta de Westeros, sendo uma coleção de espíritos não nomeados da natureza, dos quais são cultuados por muitas pessoas no norte. É a antiga religião de Westeros, suplantada pela Fé dos Sete, e assim foi por mais de seiscentos anos, apesar de todo esse tempo de coexistência, ainda há tensões entre os mais devotos aderente às duas fés. História Os Deuses Antigos foram originalmente adorados pelos Filhos da Floresta, os habitantes originais não-humanos de Westeros, por milhares de anos antes da chegada dos Primeiros Homens do leste doze mil anos atrás. Foram os Filhos da Floresta que esculpiram os rostos em árvores de Represeiro. As Crianças e seus sacerdotes, os verdugos, lutaram com sucesso contra os Primeiros Homens e assinaram um Pacto de paz e cooperação mútuas. Deram as florestas profundas às crianças, mas toda a outra terra em Westeros aos primeiros homens, que prometeu nunca cortar as árvores sagradas de represeiro. Durante os quatro mil anos seguintes, os primeiros homens vieram para adorar os deuses antigos também.Complete Guide to Westeros: "The Old Gods and the New"HBO viewers guide, season 2 appendix, Gods Old and New entry Depois da guerra contra os Caminhantes Brancos há oito mil anos, os Filhos gradualmente declinaram em Westeros. A adoração dos Deuses Antigos permaneceu forte entre os `Primeiros Homens em Westeros até a invasão dos Andalos, há seis mil anos, que trouxeram a Fé dos Sete com eles do leste. Os Andalos massacraram os Filhos da Floresta, vendo sua magia como uma abominação diante dos Sete. Os Andalos cortaram as árvores de represeiro no sul, que eram sagrados para os Deuses Antigos. A Fé suplantou a adoração dos Deuses Antigos na maioria das terras ao sul do Gargalo, mas permaneceu forte no Norte, onde os Primeiros Homens conseguiram deter o avanço dos Andalos. Depois de séculos de guerras e conflitos religiosos, as duas religiões se estabeleceram em uma coexistência - às vezes desconfortável. Os wildlings adoram também os Deuses Antigos, como seus primos distantes no norte. Mesmo nas terras da Casa Stark, há alguns seguidores da Fé dos Sete, muitas vezes nobres que vêm para o norte para obter alianças de casamento. Para Lá da Muralha, no entanto, os Deuses Antigos são os únicos deuses.A Reta Final Crença e Práticas A religião acredita em deuses inumeráveis e anônimos da natureza, nos espíritos de cada árvore, em cada rocha, e em cada córrego. Os adoradores dos Deuses Antigos não têm cerimônias elaboradas, textos sagrados, hierarquias de sacerdotes ou grandes estruturas de adoração como seguidores da Fé dos Sete. Em vez disso, eles praticam a contemplação tranquila aos deuses, em pequenas áreas de floresta que foram cercadas dentro das paredes de um castelo. A adoração em um Bosque Sagrado é centraoa em árvores-coração, que são grandes árvores de represeiro com um rosto esculpido na casca. Represeiros são considerados sagrados na religião, e árvores-coração são a coisa mais próxima de um "santuário" que possuem. Juramentos e promessas feitas na frente de uma árvore-coração são considerados vinculativos.Você Vence ou Você Morre A única cerimônia de sua religião é a cerimônia de casamento, durante a qual a noiva é trazida para a árvore de represeiro no bosque sagrado para pedir a bênção dos Deuses para o seu casamento.Insubmissos, Não Curvados, Não Quebrados Os selvagens acreditam que os deuses podem ser ouvidos nos sons da natureza, como o vento, e que eles podem ver através dos olhos das árvores de represeiro. Enquanto as árvores permanecem na terra, os deuses têm poder. Eles também acreditam que os Deuses ouvem suas orações e que eles respondem enviando o vento ou por outros meios. A fé dos Deuses Antigos é pessoal e menos estruturada do que outras religiões, embora algumas violações sociais básicas sejam proscritas por ela, como o parentesco, o incesto e a bastardia. Ele também mantém as leis da hospitalidade. Ao contrário da Fé dos Sete, no entanto, a homossexualidade não é considerada um pecado/sacrilégio/blasfêmia pelos Deuses Antigos. Veja Também *Deus de Muitas Faces *R'hllor *Fé dos Sete *Deus Afogado Referências Categoria:Religiões Categoria:Cultura e Sociedade Categoria:Deuses Antigos da Floresta Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Cultura do Povo Livre